I Wanna Love You Forever
by twin2mag
Summary: Ginny's going into her sixth year at Hogwarts, and a lot has changedoverthe summer. Mentally and physically...
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I own nothing!  
I Wanna Love You Forever The summer before Ginny Weasley's sixth year at Hogwarts had been and eventful one, she had gone through many changes. For one Ginny had finally gotten over Harry Potter. She didn't hate him, they were just close friends and she had no emotional feeling for him anymore. She had also decided that she would overcome her reputation as the innocent little Weasley sister who was overprotected by her brothers, especially Ron. After having a talk with Ron about his overprotection towards her in any given situation, Ginny and Ron had come to an understanding that Ginny was a big girl and could make her own decisions and could take care of herself.  
  
Besides the mental changes Ginny went through she also needed to make a statement with her overall look. Over the summer she had learned some spells that would shorten her skirts and tighten her robes and shirts, so her figure would be more noticeable through her Hogwarts uniform. She also decided to let her hair grow out so now her hair could flow in beautifully loose curls to the middle of her back. When Hermione had come over towards the end of the summer she and Ginny went on a shopping spree in muggle London for Ginny's birthday and bought all sorts of makeup to accentuate the beauty in Ginny's face now that most of her freckles had faded away. Finally the big day came when Ginny, Hermione, Harry, and Ron would all board the Hogwarts Express and be off to Hogwarts for another year. Once they got on the train, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron had to leave Harry and Neville to have a quick meeting with the prefects and Head Boy and Head Girl. While Hermione was made Head Girl of course, Ginny was anxious to see who had been made Head Boy. As she approached the Prefect's compartment she ran into something hard which knocked her off her feet. As she looked up to see whom she knocked into she saw the gleaming Head Boy badge on his robes. "Better watch out for where you're going Weasley." As she heard the voice she got up and came face to face with the new Head Boy. Draco Malfoy. 


	2. Chapter Two

Sorry guys about the last chapter being so short, I was in a time crunch, I promise I'll try to make this one longer  
  
OVERVIEW  
  
Finally the big day came when Ginny, Hermione, Harry, and Ron would all board the  
  
Hogwarts Express and be off to Hogwarts for another year. Once they got on the train,  
  
Ginny, Hermione, and Ron had to leave Harry and Neville to have a quick meeting with  
  
the prefects and Head Boy and Head Girl. While Hermione was made Head Girl of  
  
course, Ginny was anxious to see who had been made Head Boy. As she approached the  
  
Prefect's compartment she ran into something hard which knocked her off her feet. As  
  
she looked up to see whom she knocked into she saw the gleaming Head Boy badge on  
  
his robes.  
  
"Better watch out for where you're going Weasley."  
  
As she heard the voice she got up and came face to face with the new Head Boy.  
  
Draco Malfoy.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
"You're the new Head Boy Malfoy?" Ginny asked in amazement.  
  
"Yeah and if you know what's good fro you little Weasley then you'll learned to respect your superiors."  
  
"Ginny, Malfoy come on the meeting is starting." Said Hermione.  
  
Ginny and Malfoy made there way into the Heads/Prefects compartment and while Ginny sat down with her fellow Prefects Malfoy made his way to the front next to Hermione.  
  
"Ok you guys this year Dumbledore wants us to try out something different, instead of us patrolling the corridors at night with some one from our own house we are going to randomly draw names to find our patrolling buddies fro the year." Announced Hermione.  
  
One by one people stood up to pick out their partners.  
  
"Oh Draky I picked your name. Aren't you excited?" squeaked Pansy.  
  
"Pansy unless you weren't listening you can't patrol with someone from your own house and as we are both in Slytherin I can't patrol with you." Snapped Draco.  
  
When it was Ginny's turn she reached into her hat and unfolded the piece of paper. It read:  
  
Draco Malfoy 7th Year,  
  
Head Boy  
  
Ginny was horrified when she read her assignment that she read through it twice more to make sure she wasn't misreading it. She couldn't be paired with Malfoy for the year! He was a dirty Slytherin and their families hated each other everyone knew that!  
  
"Um, Hermione is there any way that I can switch my patrolling partner?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Is it a member of your house?"  
  
"No but-"  
  
"Then I'm sorry Ginny you can't change your patrolling partner unless he or she is of the same house as you."  
  
"But Hermione you don't understand, I just can't-"  
  
"Weasley stop complaining, you are going to have to live with whoever it is that you are paired with, you are not allowed to switch partners, NO exceptions." Said Malfoy.  
  
"Gin, come on it can't be that hor-"Ron stopped mid word as he took the piece of paper out of Ginny's hand, as he looked down to read it he fell silent, then his eyes got big with anger. "MALFOY! NO WAY THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL SHE IS PATROLLING WITH THAT SCUMBAG. HERMIONE SHE HAS TO SWITCH!" Ron yelled.  
  
"I'm sorry Ron, but there's nothing I can do." Hermione said feeling sorry for both Ginny and Ron.  
  
"Ok people, everyone should probably go and get into their robes because we should be arriving soon. By the end of the week we will notify you with your patrolling schedules." Hermione said trying to be cheerful.  
  
Ginny walked out of the compartment upset and alone thinking about the coming year and how much she wished she wasn't a prefect.  
  
"Weasley get out of the way you're blocking the whole damn pathway." Snipped Malfoy.  
  
Yes this was going to be a very long year. 


	3. Chapter Three

Hey guys, it's late and I'm leaving tomorrow so I wont be able to update for a little bit, but I'd really appreciate reviews of all sorts and especially suggestions so that when I get back I can have some great stuff to write with. Thanks guys much love!  
  
**OVERVIEW  
**  
_"Then I'm sorry Ginny you can't change your patrolling partner unless he or she is of the same house as you."  
  
"But Hermione you don't understand, I just can't-"  
  
"Weasley stop complaining, you are going to have to live with whoever it is that you are paired with, you are not allowed to switch partners, NO exceptions." Said Malfoy.  
  
"Gin, come on it can't be that hor-"Ron stopped mid word as he took the piece of paper out of Ginny's hand, as he looked down to read it he fell silent, then his eyes got big with anger. "MALFOY! NO WAY THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL SHE IS PATROLLING WITH THAT SCUMBAG. HERMIONE SHE HAS TO SWITCH!" Ron yelled.  
  
"I'm sorry Ron, but there's nothing I can do." Hermione said feeling sorry for both Ginny and Ron.  
  
"Ok people, everyone should probably go and get into their robes because we should be arriving soon. By the end of the week we will notify you with your patrolling schedules." Hermione said trying to be cheerful.  
  
Ginny walked out of the compartment upset and alone thinking about the coming year and how much she wished she wasn't a prefect.  
  
"Weasley get out of the way you're blocking the whole damn pathway." Snipped Malfoy.  
  
Yes this was going to be a very long year.  
  
_**Chapter Three**  
  
Ginny's first week went by very quickly, with the classes and meals and Quidditch she hardly had time to get all of her work done let alone hang out with her friends for a little so she was very thankful for the upcoming weekend, that was until Hermione showed up in her dorm.  
  
"Hey Hermione what's going on?"  
  
"Nothing really Gin, I have your patrolling schedule for the year."  
  
"Oh goody" said Ginny sarcastically as she grabbed the parchment from Hermione.  
  
"What? Hermione it says here that I have to patrol Saturday nights from Midnight-2a.m. on the fourth floor and Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays from 11p.m.-2 a.m. on the third floor. That's ridiculous when am I supposed to hang out with my friends, let alone get any sleep?" Ginny complained.  
  
"I'm sorry Gin, I didn't make up the schedules, Dumbledore did and I highly doubt that he'll let you change it."  
  
"Wow this year just keeps getting better and better."  
  
"Don't worry Ginny it wont be that bad I'm sure Malfoy can't be as bad as everyone thinks, especially when it's late."  
  
"Nice try Hermione but that's not helping haha."  
  
After talking for two hours about the different ways this arrangement could be horrible Hermione and Ginny made there way down to breakfast where they we greeted by Harry and Ron.  
  
"Hey Hermione, hey Gin." Said Ron.  
  
"Hey" replied Hermione and Ginny in unison.  
  
"Hi Harry" said Ginny.  
  
"Wha? Oh hi Ginny" said Harry while he was look over at some brunette at the Ravenclaw table paying no attention to Ginny at all whatsoever.  
  
This made Ginny upset because while she may not have been obsessed with Harry anymore she still had unmistakable feelings for him and couldn't help but get jealous when he paid attention to other girls.  
  
"Weasley we have patrolling duty tonight, you better not be late" came a cold voice from behind Ginny. She didn't even have to turn around to see who it was because only one person's voice could make Ron mad.  
  
"Malfoy you better respect my sister, because as much as we all hate it that she has to patrol with something as foul and evil as you there's nothing we can do about it."  
  
Harry immediately came out of his trance at this comment. "What!?!? Ginny is this true, you have to patrol with Ferret Boy for the whole year?" Harry asked only concerned about her when it meant being overprotective of course.  
  
"Yea it's true, but I can deal with him on my own" Ginny said in a soft voice.  
  
"Malfoy if you lay so much as a finger on Ginny you WILL regret it!" said Harry full of anger.  
  
"Potter please don't play hero right now because we all know that you don't care about Ginny unless it's time for you to play big brother and be overprotective. Trust me Potter when I say this I am going to have the most miserable year of my life now knowing that I have to spend more than half of my nights with this dirt poor muggle loving freak so I will obviously not be laying a hand on the little weasel" said Malfoy, "Oh and weasel give up on Potter he thinks he's too good for anybody and you're obviously not special to him so lay off your fantasies."  
  
And with that Ginny darted out of the Great Hall with tears streaming down her face. 


End file.
